Naruto New Beginnings
by Suzaku
Summary: Five years has passed at the village of Leaf and now a new set of character as they embark on their journey
1. Enter Hiasho Houshou

The village of Leaf had slowly recovered over the past five years since the Sand and Sound incident that nearly destroyed the village. With the sun setting not a single soul was on the academy's premises, however sitting above a rooftop was young boy gazing at the desolate academy. The young boy appeared roughly between the ages of twelve and eleven, with dark black hair complementing his black eyes. He wore a black jacket with black gi (martial art clothing such as Rock Lee) underneath. The silence was soon shattered as a young woman suddenly appeared out of thin air.  
  
"So this is where you have been the whole, time," said the Young woman as she walked toward the young boy.  
  
"I'm going to come home late again," said the young as he jumped on to his feet.  
  
"Houshou, wait!" said the young woman as the young boy left in a hurry. "What am I going to do with him" though the young woman.  
  
With 4 A.M. fast approaching Houshou was training alone in a forest clearing with a hastily erected target boards, punching bag and a few lanterns. With sweat running down his face and through his body, Houshou looked heavily spent after training for several hours nonstop. Kunais and various other throwing weapons mark, even the punching bags all appear as if they cannot sustain one more blow before bursting like a water balloon. Houshou fell on to his knees while panting. It was not long before his chest and the ground became acquaintances as it crash down lifelessly. After taking, a few seconds of catching his breath, Houshou sluggishly moved his arm into push up position, and attempted lift himself off the ground only to fail reaching less then 3 centimeters off the ground. Almost immediately afterwards Houshou eyelids became heavy and Houshou struggled to stay awake, it was futile effort as in a matter of seconds he fell fast asleep perhaps from exhaustion.  
  
Unnoticed by Houshou during his self-training, he failed to notice someone hiding in the tree lines. Although his face was not visible, it was obvious he was wearing the standard leaf uniform. After determining Houshou status from a distant, the man jumped down with enough velocity for his movement to be blurred. Landing besides Houshou, the man checked his pulse and concluded Houshou was still alive and just needed a bit of rest. The man then proceeded to toss Houshou over his shoulder and was briefly surprised by something. Shrugging it off, the man jumped back into the tree lines with Houshou on his back.  
  
With the sounds of bells, echoing through out the academy in the afternoon of the next day signaled the end of classes for the day. Various faculty members had gathered in a single room for a meeting to discuss maters of the academy. One Chuunin slams his hands on the table and screams out the words "I'm not letting that Shoryuu (illegitimate family lineage) in this school; this would be a disgrace to the Academy and those who graduated." Fellow Chuunin nodded along with the Chuunin.  
  
"It is not your position to accept or reject admission for this Academy. Further more have you ever heard of ninja named Naruto?" said another Chuunin in the meeting. Elsewhere in Houshou house, he finally woke up from what seem to be a perpetual sleep. At first, he was just puzzled by how he got back to his room, after taking a quick look around the room he finds his GI hanging onto chair. Houshou immediately out of his bed and proceeded to get dress in a snail's pace.  
  
Meanwhile back in the meeting the same Chuunin continued his conversation "Hiasho Houshou may have come from an illegitimate family tree but that does not give an excuse to deny admission on that merit alone.," said the Chuunin before being interrupted.  
  
"Enough I have the final say in admission.,"said another faculty member in the meeting with a hint of descent in his voice.  
  
With the same garments he had on yesterday he used for training Houshou made his way through the forest towards his secret hiding spot. However, in mid-flight jumping between tree braches single kunai darts past Houshou's head nearly striking him, landing on next branch, he spots a young boy about the same age as himself and just like Houshou, he is not equipped with a forehead protector. "You have no business training here you bastard. You don't even deserve to live in the Village," he yelled. "I'll do as I please, now I suggest leaving before you find you're self inside an eternal fire," Said Houshou in a callous voice as he jumped down from the branch. "I don't know what your problem is but looks like I'm force to fight you," said Houshou as they both got into a fighting stance. Without so much as the simple gesture of taking off his jacket Houshou rushed forward attempting a running right hook towards his opponent's face. However, the opponent quickly ducked out of the way, however Houshou quickly followed with an upward diagonal kick forcing the opponent to block.  
  
"I definitely underestimated his speed. but he still too slow for me to fight seriously," thought the opponent as he followed up with an attack on his own.  
  
Houshou was able to defend against three punches before a fourth slipped through his defenses pushing him back slightly and shortly falls on his knees.  
  
"Give up your futile training and I'll let you go. If not I'll kill you here and now" said the opponent.  
  
Before rushing forward to engage in battle again, Houshou tossed his jacket aside revealing a few metal bracelets. However surprised by the sudden outburst of speed the opponent was unable to dodge or even defend Houshou landed left hook, knocking his opponent off his feet. Jumping into the Houshou attempted to punch his opponent on the ground as he falls back down, conversely the opponent quickly jumped onto his feet and quickly jumped out of the way causing Houshou to miss and make a small depression on the ground.  
  
This time on the aggressive stance the opponent rushed forward as Houshou rose. Houshou effortlessly slapped away each kick and punch the opponent attempted to perform, before countering with a kick towards the ribs. Although the opponent was able to block the attack and hold on to his left leg, Houshou quickly follow with another attack of his own, by jumping off his right leg Houshou attempted land a blow to the head. The opponent barely managed to duck down, dodging the attack and letting go of Houshou's left leg "Hmm his kicks speed didn't increase as much as his punches, so his weakness would be range attacks" thought as he watch Houshou spin in the air caused by the momentum of his failed kick. Landing on his left Houshou directed his moment to make a spinning sweep. The opponent barely had enough time to jump in the air to avoid the attack. In what appeared to be slow motion as Houshou completed one revolution, his weighted shifted towards the right side of body. Houshou jumped off from his right leg, Houshou's elbow quickly slammed into the abdomen of the opponent. As both fighters land on their feet, the opponent was the only who seemed to have suffered any damage through out the fight, with a small drip of blood coming from his mouth. As both combatants stood within 5 feet of each other the opponent performed various hand signals ending with Horse and Tiger, and suddenly his mouth appeared to be holding a deep breath as he about to release Fire Element Grand Fireball no Jutsu however, Houshou remained steadfast. After a slight pause the opponent released the fire attack, and appear to catch Houshou within its flames. However the opponent ended his attack early and turned his slightly to catch Houshou in the air behind him claming his hand together getting ready for a hammer attack.  
  
However, the opponent was able to block the attack effortlessly with just his left hand. He quickly turned his body and landed a devastating punch on Houshou's stomach. As Houshou landed on the floor, his momentum still carried him backwards and had to force his self to stop by using his hands. When Houshou finally stopped he suddenly coughed up blood.  
  
"Incredible he was able to learn Ninjutsu techniques" thought the opponent as he glances at burnt piece of log where Houshou had used the replacement technique to dodge the Fire Element: Grand Fireball no Ninjutsu technique.  
  
"I guess I was wrong about that kid" thought as he clamed his hands together with his index fingers extended to the sky. Suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounds the opponent  
  
"Congratulations you passed" said the opponent as a cloud of smoke engulfs him. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the Chuunin who was against originally opposed Houshou entrance to the academy.  
  
Houshou now seemed, dumfounded and awaited the Chuunin proceeded with an explanation.  
  
"I was ordered to perform a little test before you were allowed to enter the academy. Many people including myself felt that because your family's history you shouldn't be allowed to enter the academy. It took one member to stand up for you earlier today to question this decision, although I am regrettably forced to allow you enter the academy," said the Chuunin in lamented voice.  
  
"And yet you still feel that way, and some how I believe you're not going to give me any more information" said Houshou as he onto his feet while whipping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"I have my orders, I suggest you report to the academy halls for morning class start tomorrow" said the Chuunin and slams a small ball onto the ground creating a small flash giving the Chuunin enough time to escape from Houhou's line of sight.  
  
Houshou walked over his jacket he glances over at the tree lines. Sure enough in the distance the same Chuunin who fought Houshou watched from a distance out of sight. Another Chuunin dressed in the same leaf uniform this time the one who appeared last night arrived landing next to the Chuunin who opposed Houshou entrance.  
  
"I was right, Maku" he said as the light finally reveals his face.  
  
In response to his name being called the Chuunin who opposed Houshou entrance asked, "Why was I the one who had to give him the exam, it now going to be tough hating him now. Well we better go head back now," said Maku. 


	2. The late Sensei

Early in the morning with the birds frolicking in the morning sun, Houshou left his apartment for his first day of class. Houshou jumped from roof to roof making his way to the academy. On his way, he saw many kids leaving their homes and heading in the same direction towards the academy. Houshou stopped just short of the academy grounds on a tree overlooking the academy. "Was he fooling around with me?" thought Houshou as his eyes gazed upon the Academy and its students as they entered the building. Houshou quickly jumped from the branch towards the academy, leaving behind blurred images as he moves. Houshou made his way towards the main office of the academy to receive information about his status as a student. As soon as Houshou entered the office, the secretary instantaneously recognized Houshou.  
  
"Young man I was told to give you this note" said the secretary as she showed Houshou a folded paper and continuing to type with one hand.  
  
Houshou politely took the note and then quickly sat on a bench to his right and began to read the note. The note said for Houshou to head over towards room 305 and answer a few questions. Complying with note, Houshou made his way upstairs towards the room. As soon Houshou, set foot in the Room Houshou noticed several faculty members sitting down on small wooden chairs facing the front of the row.  
  
They were the same members who were at the meeting last night, "Before we can place you in a class we would like to know your current ninja skills" said Maku.  
  
The faculty members asked various questions ranging from performing basic Ninjutsu techniques to answering basic ninja knowledge. Houshou was able to answer each request the faculty members had by either answering or performing the selected technique. Houshou was then asked to leave the room, for the faculty members to discuses his performance.  
  
"I still have my doubts maybe we should ask him about Chakra" said one Faculty member.  
  
"I think it would just be a waste of time, obliviously if he knows how to do Bushin No jutsu and other Ninjutsu techniques he obviously know how to use his Chakra let alone know what it is. I think it's a mute question he will answer it regardless, I believe he should enter the class which is graduating within two weeks" said another Faculty member.  
  
"Fine, we might be here all day let just vote on it, majority wins. Should we allow Houshou to enter the next Graduating class?" said Maku.  
  
The faculty members nodded their heads agreeing with the selection. "Those in favor of having Houshou join the graduating class raise your hand," said Maku.  
  
As Maku counted the number of hands raised, his eyes widen noticing that he would be the tiebreaker. Maku slowly raised his hand "What am I doing I can't let him graduate, not now at least" thought Maku as he lowered his hand.  
  
"Well there you have it gentlemen." said Maku before a fellow faculty member interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I was thinking about my choice, but I'll vote for Houshou to enter the class," said one faculty member as he raised his hand.  
  
"Looks like Houshou will enter the graduating class" said Maku  
  
Houshou then received a second note by Maku and was told to report to the classroom 203. "What the hell, am I getting the run around here," Thought as he raced down a flight of stairs towards room 203. Houshou knocked classroom and slowly waited for a response from inside. Inside, a Chuunin was giving a lecture before the knocking interrupted her. The Chuunin was perplexed by the sudden interruption of her class.  
  
"One moment please" said the Chuunin as she walked towards the door.  
  
Houshou quickly handed her a noted and, after reading the note she nodded and gestured Houshou to enter the classroom.  
  
"We have a new student with us, and his name is Hiasho Houshou," said the Chuunin as Houshou walked in front of the classroom. "Please take a seat so we could continue the review for this afternoons test," said the Chuunin as the class began to mummer among themselves. About half of the class recognized Houshou immediately, and whispering to each other about how Houshou spied on them as they practiced ninjutsu techniques while the other half of the class failed to recognize Houshou.  
  
Several hours had passed and now the students were now taking the same test that the Chuunin mentioned. It seemed nearly everyone was doing well, perhaps because the review took place at the same day as test. However, a few having trouble with the test despite it being a multiple-choice test, including Houshou. "The answers mostly deal with Chakra and survival questions," thought Houshou as he nervously looks around the room as if he was looking around to cheat off, for his test was completely blank. However before he could copy any answer from a fellow classmate the Chuunin quickly glances at Houshou and begins to write something down on a clipboard. Houshou quickly noticed the Chuunin's note taking and immediately returned his eyes onto his test. With the clock, winding down Houshou began randomly answer the questions without hesitation. Only a small percentage of the questions asked on the test were in the portion after Houshou entered the class during the review.  
  
With the test graded and posted on a bulletin board early next morning, Houshou was at the bottom of the list with 65 percent barely passing the exam with the lowest grade of the class. In addition, as graduation nears, Houshou failed to improve on paper portion of the exams. Three weeks had passed since Houshou took his first paper exam and now the entire class is now gathering in classroom with their forehead protectors on for orientation.  
  
The room was fashioned as any classroom in the academy with stadium style seating with desk for each row, the room also held a spectacular view of the Hokage memorial. The students seem to gather in large but separate clumps, each clump of students gossiped among themselves about various topics from boys and girls to shinobi. However, Houshou sat alone in the back not engaging in any conversation with the other Ninjas. Houshou had his locked his hand together with his elbows the table with his forehead protector wore in the traditional fashion. A slight creek could be heard as the door for the classroom. Entering the class was female student in blue outfit similar to Naruto's orange outfit without the distinct symbols. The girl wore her head protector overlapping two large tress of hair running down each side of her cheek, with the rest of her hair hiding the knot of the head protector and her eyes were similar to Haku. The other students suddenly placed their conversation on hold as the girl uses her hand to brush her hair.  
  
The students returned to their conversation as the girl closed the door behind her. She made her way to the back of the room and sitting down next to Houshou. "Why, are you so antisocial with everyone," asked the girl with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Because I was unwanted since the day I was born, and I will always be an unsolicited member of the hidden village of Leaf," responded Houshou without so much as the simple gesture of turning his head.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't have such a cantankerous demeanor you could have made some friends," said the girl in response.  
  
"I'll let you in on one piece of information; I rather have the earth be scorched by the flames of hell, and the lives of my family taken away while I helplessly watch their slow and painful death with their calls for help echoing in my head. Then to be friends with you," replied Houshou with a callous voice, leaving the girl speechless.  
  
"You better watch it that's Onsui-Chan you're talking to, she is this year number one rookie," said the young boy sitting in the row in front of Houshou as he turned around in his seat.  
  
"If she is this year's number one rookie she could obliviously defend her self. So go play with your self somewhere else" replied Houshou with hint of annoyance.  
  
"Listen let make it perfectly clear if you piss me off one more time I'm going to rip your heart out while it's still beating and make you eat it" replied the young boy as he jumped on to Houshou's desk and was now in his face.  
  
"If you think you're so tough then do something about it," replied Houshou obliviously with the intent of accelerating into a fight. The boy quickly clenched his fist and was about to punch, but instead he quickly hesitates, "Obliviously you don't know who I am, I'm the number two rookie; Hyuri Kanpeki" said smiling as a crowd gathered the around the three students.  
  
Elsewhere a group of Jounin and the fifth Hokage Tsunade were watching the events unfold in the classroom through a crystal ball. One Jounin in particular seemed out of place, at the age of 15 she was much younger then any other Jounin. "This year genins might be interesting," she said in a low voice.  
  
Meanwhile back in the classroom a column of smoke suddenly appears in front. As quickly as it appeared the smoke dissipated revealing a Chuunin, "I will not tolerate fighting in this classroom, I don't care starting today you're all real ninjas. You are still genins; you still have much to learn what it means to be a Ninja. Now everyone please find an empty seat or you will be disqualified as ninja," said the Chuunin grabbing the student's attention with an irritated voice.  
  
The Chuunin once again started as the students found a seat. "You be divided into three man teams, and each team will be assigned a Jounin- sensei to complete missions with."  
  
"Three man teams" instantaneously thought both Onsui and Kanpeki.  
  
"We tried to balance the teams out, so here the team we decided," said the Chuunin as he took out a list containing the names of the teams.  
  
"Dam, I doubt me and Onsui-Chan will be part of the same team. It would severely imbalance the teams," thought Kanpeki.  
  
"I hope I'm not teaming up with Onsui or Kanpeki, anyone would expect for that Yokozuki," thought Houshou as he glances at a member of the Hyuga clan wearing aloud-Hawaiian shirt.  
  
A few minutes had passed as the Chuunin read the teams aloud.  
  
"Now for team 7, the members are Hyuga Yokozuki, Tensai Onsui." said the Chuunin pausing for moment to take a sip of water.  
  
"Only ten names left, there might be a chance I'll end up with Onsui-Chan," thought Kanpeki eagerly waiting for the third name to be announced.  
  
".and Hiasho Houshou" said the Chuunin continuing from where he left off.  
  
"Dam that bastard," thought Kanpeki as he glances at Houshou.  
  
"Great is just what I need," thought Houshou.  
  
"Now for team 8, Hyuri Kanpeki, Akimichi Himanji, and Fuutake Jing" "How does it feel to be a member of Onsui-Chan's team," Said Kanpeki as he turned around to face Houshou remembering what Houshou said about being part of Onsui-Chan's team.  
  
"Well my suffering is subsided with the fact that I took your dream of being part of Onsui team" said Houshou as Kanpeki clenched his fist.  
  
"Team 10 consists of Inuzuka Yaban, Kangosotsu Hiyaku, and Subayai Neko. That's it for teams, please meet your Jounin sensei at the appropriate rooms located on the chalkboard" said the Chuunin as a cloud of chalk dust covers the chalkboard. As the dust settles, the chalkboard, which was empty, now the team numbers and different rooms for each team were magically written on the chalkboard. Again, with a cloud a smoke the Chuunin quickly disappeared.  
  
With the Chuunin gone the students began to leave their seats some were excited and left for their appropriate rooms. Those who stayed remained compared teams and gossiped with each other. Himanji seemed overweight even by Akimichi family standard, meanwhile Jing seemed in sharp contrast with a slim body for festival dancer. Yaban wore grey coat, with a young German Shepard puppy along his side. Hiyaku meanwhile had grey shirt with a green vest along side with her camouflage pants. Neko had wore, blue jeans and black t-shirt matching his dark hair, however his feminine appears often cause others to confuse him for a girl.  
  
Onsui, Yokozuki and Houshou were among the first to leave to meet their Jounin sensei in the appropriate room. However, two hours had passed without their sensei arriving and all the other students had left with their sensei.  
  
"Man this suck balls, I wanna be a Ninja already. Hey Onsui, now we're part of the same team I was wondering wanna go out and get lunch together some time. Maybe Monday." said Yokozuki.  
  
"Um.. I'm washing my hair Monday," said Onsui obliviously trying not to hurt Yokozuki's feeling with her reject Yokozuki.  
  
"So how about.." Said Yokozuki just as being interrupted by a creek the door made as it opened.  
  
Conversely, instead of a person opening the door and walking in a small ball rolled into the classroom. With baffled faces, the three classmates stared at the ball as it made its way towards the chalkboard. Without notice, the ball explodes launching four kunais tied to bundle of cloth in four precise locations with two in the ceiling and two on the ground. As the Kunai spread apart, it unraveled the cloth revealing a small eight-year- old girl hidden inside, also on the cloth contains the words written in kanji "Team 7's Jounin Sensei Ryuuou Kousoku." The small girl named Kousoku had blond hair and blue eyes with a small green outfit similar to Sakura.  
  
"What you were expecting someone else" said Kousoku 


End file.
